


This Feels Like Falling In Love

by slamandjampora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Break Up, Feels, Humanstuck, Jadekat - Freeform, Multi, Sexual Content, highschool, omg, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamandjampora/pseuds/slamandjampora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadekat AU where they meet in science class. Karkat is always in trouble and Jade is basically the teacher's pet. There are ups and downs and sometimes it'll seem like bad writing. This is my OTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feels Like Falling In Love

Karkat Vantas was a trouble maker. He always had been. His brother, Kankri was a perfect student, except for his long speeches that interrupt the teacher. His single father just wanted his son to be happy in school,but no matter what, the kid was trouble. But as dysfunctional as Karkat could be, his family loved him so much. And underneath all that "Badboy" act, Karkat loved his family.

Jade Harley was a poster child for " FUCK GENDER ROLES!" She was basically a young Tesla! Her Grandfather would've been SO proud if he was alive. She only had her brother Jake. Jake wasn't the best guardian, but he'll do anything for his little sister. But they lived in the bad neighborhood, so they BOTH know their way around a gun. And they're happy as is. 

These two would have never met, if it wasn't for science class. Their meeting had led to a long series of events that everyone involved thinks is TOTALLY SAPPY.

Of course this is just like a romcom to Karkat. But let's tell the story of how and why these particular people met on this particular day and led this particular life. 

Karkat Vantas sat in the back of the science lab talking away to his best/worst friend Sollux while the teacher tries to explain something no one except Jade Harley gives a fuck about.  
" I don't see why everyone has a boner about prom, anyway. It's just the valentine's dance with pricier tickets and a fancy name," Karkat says.

"You're just pissy because you don't have a date," Sollux says.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ONE EITHER, ASSHOLE!"

"Mr. Vantas!" his teacher yells. " That. Is. ENOUGH!"

His heart stopped for a second. No teacher really did anything to stop him from talking and yelling, not until after 7th grade anyways. He froze up and didn't even do anything as the class snickered along with his friend Sollux. He felt actual fear in his heart and a drop of sweat appeared on his brow.

"Sollux grab your stuff, you're moving," the teacher says as her eyes scan the room for a viable candidate to have Karkat shut up. " Jade, I'm sorry but will you please sit next to Karkat?"

Karkat's direct point of view.

NONONONONONONOO. FUCK! You have had a crush on Jade Harley since the second semester of 7th Grade, back when she was a huge dork. Now everyone loves her because she grew in to her teeth so they don't stick out, DEVELOPED, and because the school's "hawtest boy" Dave Strider chose her above all the other girls. Yeah Dave is an influence to EVERYONE. Guys wanna be like/better than him and girls wanna be his. In fact said Dave Strider sends you what can be deciphered as either a," Who's This Douchebag?" or a " You better not try to make a move on m'lady" look. Maybe both. This teacher HAD IT OUT FOR YOU. You were certain now that she knew about your crush and is doing this to torture you.

Jade sighs but gathers her stuff and moves next to you. You're sweating and you hope it isn't too apparent that you're about to die at the hands of your teacher.  
Jade gives you a confused glance.  
"Uhh," she whispers. "Are you okay?"  
You try to speak but it comes out more like an embarrassed whimper.

Aradia's past point of View

You stand, looking at the ground as he yells at you.  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU KNOW WHAT, DON'T EVEN ANSWER, BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! YOU FUCKED UP, AND NOW YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT ALONE!"  
This has been going on for almost an hour, and you don't think Sollux cares about your tears. This was Vriska, you can tell. She was the only one who knew. You had been raped by some high schooler after another fight with Sollux,you told Vriska because she said she'd keep this between you two. She twisted it to Sollux. She told him you and your rapist had been seeing each other, and then it happened. She put you in the worst light.  
"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH YOU! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, BUT YOU CHEATED, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AT ALL! MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THIS MAD IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO HEAR IT FROM VRISKA! VRISKA! IT'S FUCKING EMBARRASSING FOR ME TOO!"  
Suddenly white hot anger fills you up," SHUT UP! I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT RAPED, NOT YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW HIM, AND VRISKA DIDN'T TELL THE FUCKING TRUTH! DID YOU EXPECT HER TO!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE YELLING AT ME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I- I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY TO THE ONE TELLING ME THAT I DESERVED IT! I FUCKING HATE YOU !"  
Your vision starts blurring and you storm off, teas still streaming. Your head gets dizzy, and you feel like puking. You're not sure what happens next. You just remember falling to the ground and the world going black. 

You wake up in your bed, sweating like you ran a marathon. These dreams have been coming again and again and each ends with you dying. You're not dead, but the dream is a memory.  
"Are you alright?"  
Your sister Damara is at your door, speaking in Japanese, your first language.  
"Yeah, just the same dream," you reply.  
She walks to you bed and sits down," Are you sure you won't tell us what really happened that night? We could help."  
"I can't," you say. " I hate reliving that."  
She looks at you," Aradia, you know you're going to need help one day. But for now, do you want some tea?"  
You smile," Mom's home?"  
She nods.  
You jump out of bed and walk to the living room. Sure enough, there she is, making you guys tea.  
"Mommy!" You hug her.  
She smiles and hugs you back," Hello, sweetie! It's so great to see you again! How are you and Feferi?"  
You sigh happily," We're fine,of course! How was your trip?"  
She sighs," Draining; Mr. Scratch has me working triple hard. I barely had time to myself! I'm so glad to be able to be here with you girls!"  
" Mom," you say. " I need to tell you something."  
"What is it, dear?"  
You sit down," I have been having the dream again."  
She sits next to you, handing you your tea as Damara joins," Do you want to go back on the medicine again?"  
You sigh," No, but I feel I have to take them."  
" Aradia, we can find alternate medicine, you don't have to take the same one," Damara says.  
"No, I don't want to waste mom's time with us looking for medication."  
Your mom and Damara exchange glances.  
You know this worries them, but you have to go back or you'll keep losing sleep. You've already started getting bad marks in Geometry because of this. You look out the bay window across from you. You see the beautiful city; cars passing by, your cat sleeping right outside that window. You see the trees and the moon. You want to stop time to be able to capture this perfect moment. Your sister smiling for once, your mom home, the full moon. You wish it could always be like this.

Karkat's P.O.V  
You sit on the bench outside of school. It's already 5:36 pm and you're basically the only one at this damn school. You wonder why you're dad isn't here yet... You thought he said something about this at the breakfast table, but no matter how hard you try, it won't come to you. Kankri offered to take you with him on his date with Cronus, but you'd rather DIE than spend any amount of time with the older Ampora. The only kids here was the volleyball team, and science U.I.L. You'd normally bother Eridan to give you a ride, but he's a bitch about gas money, and he was a VERY bad driver. Last time you rode with him, you guys almost crashed.   
You lie down and close your eyes, you think about today.


End file.
